1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to vehicle maintenance and, more particularly, to an apparatus for flushing and filling automatic transmissions with transmission fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Flushing and filling automatic transmissions with fluid or oil according to prior art methods is a relatively time-consuming and cumbersome process. The conventional method is to change the fluid in the pan of the transmission. The pan typically holds from 1 to 5 quarts of the 7 to 15 quarts of oil which are in the transmission. Hence, this conventional service is ineffective, since it mixes new fluid with a large quantity of used fluid. More recently there have been efforts to change all the fluid by disconnecting the fluid hose and draining the fluid into a waste oil sump while manually pouring new fluid into the transmission dipstick hole. This procedure has proved inadequate and unsafe, and has resulted in damage to transmissions on which it has been used.